Political landscape in Dundorf
Dundorf is a multiparty democracy where different parties compete for seats in the Volkstagung. 'Political Compass year 4602' SK - Sozialistische Koalition AfD - Alternative für Dundorf PGM - Partei des Gesunden Menschenverstandes NPD - Nationaldemokratische Partei Dundorfs VWP/V - Volkswohlfahrtspartei KP - Kommunistische Partei LKP - Libertärer Kommunist Partei 4581 - 4589 The only parties in parliament is the PDE and the DSP. The PDE has the most seats and therefore has absolute control of the country. Both of these parties form a coalition which solidifies the republic as a very left-wing nation economically and socially. Two parties formed around 4581-4582. The VPD and AfD. Both of these parties form as a resistance to the extreme left-wing representation in the Volkstagung. The VPD represented a larger amount of Hosian votes who felt excluded from society by the anti-religious legislation. Especially the law restricting people from wearing religious symbols in public. The party gained traction from several different political factions. It profiles itself as a left-wing party but many members are more liberal. AfD represents the only right-wing party in Dundorf. They are without hesitation the party which changed the political landscape the most in this period. Some of the controversial proposals introduced by the AfD include not letting homosexuals serve in the military and decreasing the tax on corporations from 70% to 20% The AfD and the VPD have together worked on creating a debate on abortion in the country. They both want stricter abortion laws and propose Dundorf leaving the Worldwide Pro-Choice Alliance. The coalition voted through a proposal by PDE rushing elections to January 4584. This was criticized by the VPD since they felt they needed more time to prepare for the election. The results of the 4585 election drastically changed the political landscape of Dundorf. The AfD became the largest party at 39% and the DSP closely followed at 36%. The VPD became the third largest with 11% and the PDE received 10%. The smallest party was the GAfD with roughly 4%. This means that there are two almost equally large parties with opposite ideologies and two other parties with almost equal size that are needed if anyone wants to gain a majority in the Volkstagung. The election in 4589 solidified the Dundorfian political landscape. The reds (DSP) won the head of government whilst the blues (AfD) won the most but not the majority. Since no party can form a single government all parties have virtually the same amount of power. 4589 - 4600 The early part of this period is characterized by a hostile and nation-wide debate about what the future government ought to look like. The DSP proposed a temporary bill that incorporated all parties. This bill was agreed on by the AfD and rejected by the VPD. The AfD would later come to reject this bill. The DSP laid heavy focus on anti-nationalism during this period. The debate surrounding the future government of Dundorf became more hostile with all parties accusing, denouncing and rejecting each other. In late 4590 the AfD reached out to the VPD offering their hand in a government coalition. The VPD accepted this proposal and followed up with the following statement; "The radicalization of the DSP makes us reconsider our former objections towards the AfD. We are happy to engage in this government and believe that great things lie ahead.". The AfD and the VPD formed a coalition giving both parties strong representation in the government. The DSP were not happy with the VPD going back on their former promises to never cooperate with the AfD. The VPD denies this hypocrisy by claiming that the political landscape was different when that bill was written and that it doesn't apply to the current state of the nation. Tension in the Volkstagung is still high after the coalition was formed. The Illegalization of abortion act 1 was drafted by the AfD. It proposed Dundorf leaving the Worldwide Pro-Choice Alliance. ☀http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php This was a period were Dundorf was becoming more and more right-wing. Abortion rights were pushed back, positive discrimination was illegalised, local private banks were allowed, the school system became more privatized, gun control was minimized etc. This change is largely due to VPD drifting further to the right during their co-government with the AFD. The introduction of two new left-wing parties broadened the political landscape. The USPD represents a more metzist version of the DSP. Those voters and members not satisfied with the DSP's establishment leftism. The PGM is a mild form of social democracy. They differ by their use of green instead of red. 4600 - 4601 The DSP, USPD both collapsed due to an scandal uncovered. It was revealed that these parties had been planning to set fire to the Volkstagung and seize full power. When they were found out it was too late. This led the AfD to take full power of the country. The people however still demanded a socialist party and therefore many socialists joined the VPD. The VPD went through a complete transformation and became what is now the (SK) Sozialistische Koalition. 4601 - Present The election of 4601 changed the Dundorfian politics to a huge degree. Four new parties joined parliament and the AfD lost power.Category:Dundorf History Category:Political parties in Dundorf